


You're Allergic

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, Fic Exchange, Secret Santa, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Lena loves Christmas, especially Christmas baking. Kara's blown her powers and she eats some of Lena's sweets, only she doesn't know she's allergic to gingerbread. When Lena sees her eating it again later, revelations are made and not just of the secret identity kind.





	You're Allergic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murderherforchristmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderherforchristmas/gifts).



Lena puts the finishing touches on the roof of the gingerbread house and smiles at her handy work. Christmas has always been one of her favorite times of year, even when Lillian treated her like trash and Lionel ignored her completely and Lex had gone insane Lena found some solace in Christmas. Not the Christian based ideals of Christmas per se because Lena had never held much store by some all knowing deity that held power over the people who worshipped him but instead over the thought of community and bringing people together. So, yes, Lena Luthor loved Christmas as exhibited by the decorations sprawled across her usually bare apartment.

The gingerbread house is the last in the long line of Christmas baked goods she has produced in the last few hours. There are gingerbread men, ready for decorating when Lena’s guests arrive, and an assortment of chocolate covered snacks. Which are just the sweets, she's also got fruitcake, and hers is good, not the store bought bricks that most people give at Christmas. No, Lena makes her homemade ones every year for the employees of L-Corp, this year the list of people who have managed to remain employees with her is quite a bit longer and she wonders if she should recruit help with the cakes. She shakes her head, today isn't the day to worry about that.

At the sound of the door bell ringing Lena smiles and slips the apron from around her neck before tossing it on the opposite counter and heading for the door. She pulls the door open, smiling at the sight of her best friend on the other side. Kara smiles back but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, in fact the other woman looks almost battle weary if Lena were to put a name to her demeanor.

“Kara,” Lena says before pulling the other woman into an embrace. “It's so good to see you. The past few days have been hectic for you it seems.”

Smiling the blonde nods, “Unfortunately so,” she shrugs her coat off as she enters the apartment, hanging it up as she pushes the door to behind her. She looks around the room, small smirk curving her lips, “You've gone all out, I see.”

Lena nods, “I always do, I'm happy someone beside me will get to see it this year.” She makes her way towards the kitchen, “Would you like something to drink? Wine? Beer? Scotch? Water? I think I have soda as well.”

Kara smiles, “Soda would be great,” she says, “nothing alcoholic at least.”

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises, “Bad experience I don't know about?”

A soft chuckle escapes Kara, “No, it's for Alex,” she says, “solidarity, ya know. She's not got anyone in her corner so I decided I'd do it.”

Reaching over Lena squeezing Kara’s hand, “She always has you, Kara, and she knows that. I think it's wonderful you're supporting her this way.”

Kara shrugs, “She's always supported me, it's my turn to be there for her. I wish she and Maggie had been able to work things out though. She deserves that kind of support, not just her kid sister, ya know.”

“She’ll find someone,” Lena says quietly and Kara nods.

The two have come to a stop beside the counter holding all of Lena’s baked goods and Kara lets out a quiet gasp, “Oh, gingerbread, my favorite,” she says reaching for one.

Lena knows she should stop her, knows Kara well enough to know that should the woman become too invested in her taste of the gingerbread there will be none left for the rest of them. Except Lena has never, no once been able to tell Kara no. The little noise of joy Kara makes as she takes the first bite out of a gingerbread arm makes Lena smile widely at the sheer joy her friend gets from food.

Too soon however the joy on Kara’s features is turning to one of panic, her breathing turns ragged and her face begins to turn bright red. “Kara,” Lena says hurriedly, “Kara, are you allergic to gingerbread?”

To start Kara shakes her head but then she shrugs and rubs at her throat, miming that she can't speak. Lena rushes towards her purse. She makes it back to Kara’s side in the blink of an eye, “This is an epi-pen,” she tells Kara while holding up the device she's retrieved from her purse, “its for allergic reactions, I need to inject it in your thigh,” she says, while helping Kara, who seems to be fading fast as her breathing gets worse, to the floor. Lena jams the epipen into Kara’s thigh through her cotton pants and then pulls her cell phone from her jeans pocket, dialing 911.

“You're okay, Kara,” Lena says quietly, fingers running through Kara’s hair, “help will be here soon.”

* * *

 

Two days later Lena shows up at Kara’s apartment with a basket full of lemon cookies and an apology on the tip of her tongue. She had stayed at the hospital with Kara until Alex arrived and then she’d left, feeling guilty and horrible for causing her friend to have an allergic reaction. It had taken the forty-eight hours since then to pluck up the courage to convince herself that Kara wouldn’t hate her. So now she’s standing outside Kara’s door, preparing to knock. With a deep breath she raises her fist and raps sharply against the door.

There’s a smile on her lips, when the door begins to open, “Kara,” she starts before the other woman is even visible, “I just wanted to say-” she cuts herself off because in the now open doorway stands Kara, a gingerbread man in one hand. A headless gingerbread man. “Kara you can’t eat that!”

Lena has reacted instantly, reaching out to smack the partially eaten gingerbread man from Kara’s hand. Kara looks down at her now destroyed gingerbread man with a sad pout, “I was eating that,” she grumbles.

“Kara,” Lena says, “you are highly allergic to ginger, you nearly died two days ago while eating the exact thing on the floor. Lord, your throat is probably closing up as we speak and I haven’t had a chance to pick up the refill for my epipen.” Suddenly Lena stops, studying the woman before her, “And you aren’t even remotely affected by the ginger, how is that?”

“Ummm,” Kara scratches the back of her neck, then sighs. “Come on in, this is going to take a while.” She opens her door and heads for her kitchen, listening to the quiet sounds of Lena’s footsteps behind her. She lifts her phone, taps out a quick text to Alex telling her that Lena is soon to know the super secret and she should bring the NDAs by in the morning.

Lena stops at the side of the kitchen island, placing the plate of cookies in her hand down, “Kara, what’s going on? You nearly died eating gingerbread the other day, I was there, I saw you.”

“About that,” Kara says, “you see-” she pauses, “Rao, this is hard. You see, Lena, the other day-”

“The other day what, Kara?”

“The other day I was without my powers,” Kara says in a rush, the individual words barely distinguishable unless you’re educated in Kara speak, which thankfully Lena is.

“What powers, Kara?” Lena questions but then it dawns on her and she sits down on the bar stool at her side, hard, “My god, you’re her. She’s you. I mean, you’re-but-why-Kara?”

Kara smiles, surprised by the sight of her best friend speechless for the first time since they met, “Yes, Lena,” she says quietly, “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena looks shocked for a moment then a slow smile slips onto her features, “Thank god, I thought I was turning poly for the two of you.”

For a moment Kara is confused by the statement but then it registers what Lena has said and she blushes to the roots of her hair. Lena advances on her then, backing Kara up until the blonde is trapped between her and the kitchen island. “So you can eat all the gingerbread you want now?”

“I can,” Kara says, looking first at Lena and then down to her lips.

Lena hums and leans forward, “I guess it's a good thing I only threw out the baked gingerbread and not the gingerbread flavored bedroom accessories.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, “Bed-bedroom ac-accessories?”

“Oh yes,” Lena says, she leans closer, “if you play your cards right, Supergirl, maybe you can find out more about them as part of your Christmas present.”

Kara surges forward then, bringing her lips to Lena’s, “How’s that for playing my cards right?” she questions.

“It’s a start,” Lena says with a smile before leaning back in for another kiss, “it's a very good start.”

 


End file.
